User talk:Hydrocarbon1997/Archive Nine
:D Posted! my badge for chu :) e.e Posted. I swear my posts are getting suckier and suckier each day OTL Um Did you get my IM on your sandbox wiki? Posted~ Not a happy Clemence. Shrugging Just do something in character and see how the thing plays out. im so sorry, D; okay, so. when i left, i thought i'd be coming back in 30 mins or an hour but not FIVE hours. my uncle picked me up and we got pizza w/ my cousin and went to his house (no wifi). so, my mom finally comes around 10pm, she and her bestie talk to my uncle for 20 mins, (i had to keep bothering her so we could leave) and then dropped her bestie at her house. and my home is like, an HOUR away from where tf she lives. and when we finally got home, the first thing i did was go on the doc and you weren't there, ;~; but yeah, sorry babe. i feel shitty. >.< good night. ily, <3 Jay. Rightio Posted on the forum *jumps* I'm running out of title ideas >.< Posted. Re: The original idea was for camp only. I think it's better to make a separate for BC.. but >.> so far, its like a standstill Re: Heya hydro >.< Your claim? LOL ._. please don't kill those 5 kpop stars >.< Re: Yeap ^^" Re: Thanks Hydro!:D Oh, I became a doll. ^w^ Wait, that's not good... >.<" sigh Hey babe.. My parents really turned my mood around, there's more to it but i don't wanna talk about it.. :/ my mom sent me to bed cause i guess she was tired of me, (again theres more to it..) so I'm on mobile and came to say goodnight. Hopefully yours is and will be better than mine. :/ So yeah. goodnight babe. Ily, <3 Jay. probs not.. Idk if ill even be on tmr. i hope i will. :/ Jay. dun cri, Im sorry, D; I wish i had control over my parents. v.v Jay. *snuggles chu* thanks for making me smile, cx ilym. :3 Jay. nuuuuuuuuuuuuuu get back on chat, D; Jay. :/ sorry for not going on chat today. i wasnt feeling that great, >.< so yeah, night. c: <3 Jay. Re: Can't @ mom's work ;-; Re: *shrugs; dsnt really care....* Re: Nu. I never said that -.- they wont date but they'll... Ya no >~<" Posted Posted again. UGH. JUST UGH okay so MY IPOD IS BEING STUPID. I SNUCK ON THE COMP TO TELL U THIS FROM 12:10 AND THE WHOLE TIME I LOGGED ON GOT ON UR PAGE AND WROTE THIS MESSAGE. MY IPOD STILL ISN'T LOADING. V.V SO IM SORRY WE CANT RP TONIGHT. :( - *huffs* but yeah, good night, bby. ily. c: Jay. Nyrp Posted on the forum. I'm thinking they should kiss soon, if that's okay with you and all XD (it's been going on for long enough) Tru dat You're not wrong there. Posted Lists Can I ask you to update the cabin lists today? Especially since a number of people are being marked as left? :( I'd do it myself but it's almost 10 here and I'm not done with hw yet ^-^" Re: Nyx's Apollo kid was deleted too I think but his Bc char was only archived. Then User:DemyxHearts9 and User:Sea241 were also marked user left. Re:Archived Chars Archived chars are placed under the "Left Camp" portion of the cabin lists :) hey hey hydro long time no see...or umm talk? anyhow hydro did you know I made today friendship day (cause 30th july is soooooo far away) sooo for that you get something. And when I say something it means this!!! pick a key! 375378043.jpg|is it this key that have the secret?|link=template:one Im187438.jpg|or will the gold show you the way?|link=template:two Key-737977.jpg|or maybe the silver is the one you seek?|link=template:three Keys43.jpg|or will it be the old key that will give it all away?|link=template:four P.S:sorry to have destroy your talk page >< Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 13:52, June 27, 2014 (UTC) hush! hush your not suppose to tell everyone about it !! anyhow did you like it? if you did may you please tell me your fav key?? Let go of yesterday's regret Forget tomorrow's mystery's Cause all you need today is a smile... And a hand leading the way 14:25, June 27, 2014 (UTC) O.o If memory serves me correctly, Dark left the wiki... Quest Your post again :) >.< They must not have been listed in the user/char forum then. I'll get to it. Thanks :) also If you could update the lists again to make sure the 4 chars are moved in the correct spots (or removed completely in case of deleted pages), I'd really appreciate it :( *meows* Can you do me a favor and take a look at the Powers for Aergia I made, for me >.<. The last finished powerset I ever made was the Momus one *which you helped with*. I'm so ocd that I spent an hour deciding if I should put it up XD Re: Sorry :( Much as I'd love to rp, I'm only dropping by to do some last minute dept edits. That and I really need to sleep soon >.< Maybe you could just post on our forum and I'll reply when I get home from school tomorrow (or rather later, cus it's like 12 midnight here already)? :( As for the Hermes Cabin, just write up a new description then we'll revise it so and so BUT we won't have anything official yet because we'll run it through with whoever owns the head counselor char as a sign of courtesy or something like that. Re: Back to le Derpcave! Well I kinda got le passive 4 from power listing wiki >.<. But thanks man! :D And something I found out is k-pop helps you write powersets XD. RE: I know I gave you this ages ago, but I need you to embrace the kpop *wait 3 seconds >.< and it'll start*! C: Re: Watching this korean drama... playing mario kart... (i was very busy and i was dragged all over the place -.-") and my sis is finally in college for summer school (YES). And im soo bored ;-; hoglob i dont feel like getting on chat but can we finish rp plssssss. cx OTL Omg, I have absolutely no idea what I'm posting on the rp. I'm really really sorry if my posts are either lame or just simply don't make sense. :(((( Aergia Powers Sorry I missed the template somehow. Flamefang (talk) 16:34, July 1, 2014 (UTC) BC Contest You have come second the BC contest, please notify User:Demi-hunter13 which prize you pick out of the second place prize pool so she can place it on your user/char forum. Thank you and congrats. Half-Blood in History Contest You have come second in the Half-Blood in History Contest, please notify User:Demi-hunter13 which prize you pick out of the second place prize pool so she can place it on your user/char forum. Thank you for your participation and congrats. Re: OMG sorry late reply DX Okay so... *'RP' - Yay time skip. I'll just post one more time then we can move on with the time skip. BUT that post might not come until the weekend :( I'm just super busy right now and don't really have the time to properly make a post. As it is, it'll just come out like crap >.< So yeah, weekend. *'Cabin Description' - I've read the first few lines and so far it looks good. I'll get back to you more fully on this on Friday night (Philippine time Friday night >.<) *'Vote' - OMG You''ve been nom'ed for admin - yay!!! Can you keep the vote open until tomorrow though? My computer's been a complete beeatch ever since it went haywire in May so everything's taking too long to load. I swear I will vote so keep it open until I do? :( Please???? ohm mobile messes everything up i dunno, if you caught what i said before you disappeared. But, i do love you and im not mad anymore. cause tbh i swore to myself I'd never go to bed mad, and you seemed sincere about (almost)everything. but yeah, good night babe. Ily. <3 cx Re: Omit the table, if you wish. I just thought it would be best to feature the "sync" requirement. Running it? It seems like only afew have signed up. Actually, a few to none (if you'll quit). V1 Revision Since Hermes is the god of hospitality and his cabin houses the children of cabinless gods along with his own, the interior of the cabin resembles a miniature hotel and always has rooms for more residents. While the outside looks like a regular summer cabin with an image of a winged shoe above the door, ***anyone who enters feels safe and welcomed. The floors are covered with velvet carpets while the ceiling presents a ***global atlas. When someone looks up towards it and focuses on somewhere they’d rather be, images of that place are seen by the viewer. As Hermes also presides over travel and athletics, ***exercise equipment can be seen around the cabin as well. At the center of the cabin, a''' lone statue of Hermes '''stands. Each room possesses a nice large bed and a trunk ***underneath it which can only be opened by the owner of the room to prevent any sort of thievery. Hermes himself placed all these enchantments on the cabin. As with before, revisions are in bold unless the words were either removed completely or capital letters were changed into small letters. Then, the other comments: .***I'm not entirely sure about this line. I feel like either rewording it better or scratching it off completely, since feeling "safe and welcomed" can be applicable to all cabins. It just depends on the person. .***By global atlas... is it like, the entire ceiling is one big map of the world? I'm not sure if that's how you're imagining it so I think I'll need you to clarify for me if we're having different views on the matter. .***Do you think we should specify where exactly in the cabin? Or we could just say like, there's a hidden compartment in one of the walls which houses all the sports/exercise equipments (along with probably traveling equipment like tents, maps and ropes and stuff). ***Maybe we could change the location of the trunks to the foot of the beds. I dunno with you, but I personally hate having to get stuff from under my bed xD Also, I've voted so I think we can close the vote for your adminship, unless you'd rather wait till everyone votes on it. We can probs continue the rp on Friday night too :) Re: Congrats on making it to admin, dude! :D So yeah, I don't mind recoding the Hypnos cabin, but give me the weekend to do it. And sure, I'd love to be part of the power revamp thing. AND for the power set, it's nice, though if you want to consider the powers I made for Chronus (on Camp Jupiter wiki), I appreciate it. :) V2 Since Hermes is the god of hospitality and his cabin houses the children of cabinless gods along with his own, the interior of the cabin resembles a miniature hotel and always has rooms for more residents whereas the outside looks like a regular summer cabin with an image of a winged shoe above the door. The floors are covered with velvet carpets while the ceiling of the main lobby presents an entire map of the world. When someone looks up towards it and focuses on somewhere they’d rather be, images of that place are seen by the viewer. As Hermes also presides over travel and athletics, there is a hidden compartment in one of the walls where the cabin’s equipment for exercise, sports and travel are stored. A lone statue of Hermes stands at the center of the lobby. Each room possesses a nice large bed and a trunk at the foot of the bed which can only be opened by the owner of the room to prevent any sort of thievery. Hermes himself placed all these enchantments on the cabin. Thoughts on our v2 revision? :) In re to everything: OMG congrats for getting admin, sorry I couldn't vote (no internet and everything) and I'm sure you'll be great :) For your second message, omg yay she'll lt. Now you're running the group, you better get a move on, 'cause I really want to make Kalila. Haha Um, lol nope. No chat for a while. I was in the city with no internet. Stuff Because I'm on my ipod and there are people over.